Ensnared
by Coco-Buddy
Summary: Plot twist in twilight. Bella's the vampiress mistress of the house, and Edward's her little pet. What happens when Edward is stolen? Switches between Epov and Bpov, mostly Epov. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Prisoner

I groaned softly as I slowly opened my heavy eyes. All I knew was I was somewhere. Somewhere where my mistress was not at. It was damp, how do I know? My butt's freezing off it. I slowly felt around. Something cold and hard met my touch. Metal. Or a sleeping vampire? I peered into the darkness. Nothing, I blinked once before I looked around, a soft grunt met my ears as I stiffened and looked over sharply, I began to tune my eyesight to the darkness the way Alice had taught me.

"Well well, you're awake are you now?" A soft femine voice whispered, though to me, comparing it to my master's elegant voice, it was just a snake's hiss, dripping with venom. I stared into the glittering red eyes of another vampiress. She slowly grinned, the darkness nothing with her pearly white teeth. "So you're the slave Bella's always talking about." I felt my mind scatter. Once she mentioned that name, millions of thoughts ran though my head.

_She's been talking about me? My master's been talking about me to all her friends? What has she said?_ and much more went though my head, my heart fluttering like a frightened bird in my chest at the thought of seeing her smile softly and speak of me in a confident and gentle tone.

She eyed me, as if she knew what I was thinking before she shook her head. "No." She whispered. I looked up once more, my heart stopping for a moment as my body calmed. I slowly glared back to her. Mistress had taught me if any other had stolen me, to keep my mouth shut as she put it. I firmly kept my lips pressed together before she leaned over and brushed her icy cold fingers against my warm cheek. I shivered. Not a pleasant feel.

She pulled away and laughed softly, walking away. Her heels clicking, abusing the floor under her as if it had damaged her.

I sighed softly. When will I be rescued? Will I **even** be rescued? I tilted my head up as my head thunked against the metal cage. "Bella." I whispered, my voice deep and husky. One of the reasons why she said she picked me most of all. She loved my voice.

I leaned forward to my knees. I know you're probally confused now. I think we should go to the beginning of this story. Of our story.

_Flashback_

I watched her, even if she didn't know, but I knew better, I adored her, the way she'd run her hand though the mahogony strands of her hair, tipped with the red of her bloom victims, or the way her seductive chocolate doe eyes turned into rage-filled eyes, thristy for the feel of human blood gushing down her thoart. I envied her ability to remain cool even when she was aroused, but loved her for that very reason, and much more, had she not had that ability, Alice would've punished both of us when Bella was suppose to be working while my head was under her desk and between her strong but femine thighs. I jumped as her voice preiced the air. "Edward, get over here." Her clear, crisp voice rang like bells and yet again, I could not resist my mistress' voice and did as she ordered.

She stared down at me, her eyes showing emotion I couldn't detect. "What have you been doing while I have been away?" She asked. She was gone... Away from me. Even though it nearly crippled me, I knew it was for my safety. She needed to feed. I grew worried while her skin turn almost gray, her eyes wild with blood thirst. She even turned and snarled at Alice when I was alone with her, in her chambers and she was nearly about to dig her fangs into my throat. Though I wouldn't mind. I would do anything for my mistress. I would love to be a vampire, her vampire king. Be the only man she'd ever adore and love.

I turned my head, submissively. She liked when males were submissive, knowing she was stronger then they. "I was doing my chores mistress." I whispered, my voice almost gone with the wind while she peered at me suspiciously. I refused to tell her that one thing that happened, I shivered just remembering it. Her eyes narrowed. "No...." She whispered. I strained to hear, just to enjoy the sound of her songlike voice. "Who?" She snarled, her eyes turning completely black, Her blue irises turning a deep blood red. Black markings ripping across her cheek as she bared her fangs. I turned my head downward. I knew better then to think about it. I turned my head to the side. "Another human servant." I replied, truth in my voice.

She gave a deep animalistic growl that I couldn't help that aroused me. I looked toward her, trying to blank my face though I noticed when she suddenly seemed more aware of me. I cursed as I realized I was watching her with lust and heat. That only made her reply to my own passion. She gave a low purr, her eyes fluttering as she calmed immedaitely, forgetting all about the woman who had taken advantage of her favorite pet while Silvia was away, hunting. "Edward." She moaned out, her hand outstretched to me as she beckoned me closer. "Come my beloved one." She purred, her eyes filled with her womanly needs as it only aroused me even further, gritting my teeth while I followed her orders.

She jerked me forward, landing on my knees infront of her as she tilted my head back. Bella soon leaned down, her hair gently brushing against my face while she smirked, her eyes half-lidded while her hand ran up my chest. "Edward." She moaned once again, wrapping one of her long shapely legs around my waist as she tilted her head down and slanted her lips over mine, plundering my mouth with her tongue though I tried my best to respond most eagerly to her. She shivered, another reason why she enjoyed me. I returned her passion to the best of my efforts.

She cupped both of my cheeks with her cold hands as she continued to thrust her tongue into my mouth. I gave a low growl of pleasure while my hands ran up her thighs, slowly, just teasing her skin. She snarled deeply as she knew I would tease her before she let her fangs preice into my bottom lip causing me to gasp and groan, only feeling just that much more aroused at her ferocity. She soon let her hand down before suddenly she jerked back, and gave a low hiss, letting her legs slip from my waist as I grew confused at her. "Alice." She murmured under her breath while I blinked, barely trying to get ahold of my senses before the door slammed open. A high-pitched shriek echoed though the room as Bella looked irriated up at Alice who was gritting her teeth, her hands clutched tightly.

"Bella!" Alice roared, stomping over to the stronger vampiress. "How dare you kill my Max!" She snapped, her eyes completely black with rage and vengence. Bella gave her a drull look. "Ali, He was going to die anyway, by my hand or yours. That mongrel deserved it. I caught him sleeping with another human slave." Alice gritted her teeth even more, her eyes narrowed. "By his own choice." Bella added quickly, noticing the rage inside flare. "No.... He didn't." Alice whispered, her rage fading, knowing Bella wouldn't dare lie to her. I turned down. I knew Max well. He had despised his mistress for taking away his freedom and would've done anything to get away. Even death it seemed, in my mind it was ironic. I adored my mistress too much to even consider death other then to be accepted by her own kind.

Alice stared into Bella's eyes, who stared back without an emotion, not guilt, but truth. I soon began to notice. Bella had mahogony hair that flared with her every motion, only taunting men to dare grip her hair only to face her wrath. Alice had glossy short hair, spiked out in different directions, the shade of midnight while Bella's eyes were the deepest chocolate doe eyes that revealed her emotions, and turned red when upset. Alice had emerald green eyes that often turned a dark forest green or a light spring green due to her emotions. Bella had a curved figure that Alice was well on her way to obtaining though Bella was the more built between them, while Alice remained more femine. I still enjoyed the sight of my mistress much more then any other.

Alice flinched, her face twisted into a mask of pain as her eyes almost seemed as if she was gonna tear up and cry. Bella sighed and turned her head away after she showed Alice the memory. "I'm sorry Ali." She said as she got up, crossing the room in three strides, almost as if she was dancing, her hips swayed with every step, wrapping her arms around Alice's waist. Alice sighed before she accepted the hug and let her arms wrap around Bella's neck.

I watched with sympathy for the petite vampiress. Max had been Alice's favorite toy, even when he completely loathed her. Alice simply laid against Bella who closed her eyes and held her closely. I couldn't tell if Alice was shuddering or if it was just Bella rocking her. After a while of holding, Alice pulled back, brushing her hair lightly. I noticed her eyes didn't even seem to be misty. She seemed completely fine if it weren't for the smallest frown planting itself in her lush lips. Bella gave a soft smile. "You will find another pet Ali, believe me. If you want, I'll lend you one of mine." She cooed softly. I peered down, feeling it was too private for me to watch. However, I still heard the softest murmur escaping Alice, I couldn't determine the conversation but soon afterwards Alice left. I slowly peeked up from my bowed postion and saw Bella was infront of me, a thin eyebrow arched in question. Her hands placed on her well-developed hips. Her chocolate eyes were what kept me completely enthralled in her gaze. They were the only thing I saw as well.

I felt myself thrown back, the bed's softness met my back and the ceiling, my gaze. I knew that Bella had thrown me into the bed, leaping over me with her knees on either side of my hips. I felt her heated breath brush against my throat as her lips slowly parted, her fangs gleaming deadly in the darkness. I simply closed my eyes, knowing I would give this woman everything, my soul, my life. I would damn myself, just for her. Her lips neared even more, and I felt the tips of her deadly fangs.

As she moved to bite down I knew the-I growled at the pain that infiltrated me and glared forward. The vampiress clearly amused. Her revolting green-yellow eyes evened my stare. "You really think you can escape? I am a vampire. A child of the night. I could capture you if you dare to run. Before you could even take one step, I would already have you back in your little cage." She said coldly. My heart chilled at the thought. The pain tearing through me. Would Bella, the love of my life, come for me? Dare I hope?..... Yes. I did.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I just want to try and get at least 3 reviews before I put up the next chapter. Btw, this story is dedicated to one of my girls, Jennifer! Yeah I'm talking 'bout you jenny! And my other girl (who tells me people have been favoriting this story) Wolfie! :) love ya sweetheart! I also like to dedicate my male point of veiw to one of my closest friends, Morty. You're a bit on the kooky side but I luffles you anyway! Bye bye my lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2 Chocolatey Goodness

"Edward. Are you coming?" A deep voice asked, shaking my shoulder. I gave a groan of protest before lifting myself up and groggily opening my emerald eyes to take in the image of Jasper hanging over. I frowned. "What are you talking about Jasper?" I asked, voice drunk with sleepiness. Jasper rolled his sky blue eyes and locked them on my eyes, I watched as the colors darken.

"To the club, where else?" I groaned once more and shook my head. "Jasper. I just came back from work, I just want to sleep." I replied, already falling back, jerking the covers with me. I could've sworn I heard Jasper growl before he ripped the blanket off. "Edward! Get off your lazy ass. I promised Emmett we'd see him there." He said, throwing some clothes in my face. I glowered as he retreated to the living room. I sighed and scrambled to pull on the clothes he gave me.

I was forced to wear a tight black t-shirt with dark jeans. I pulled on one of my favorite jackets, a black leather jacket. I walked out to see Jasper on the phone, talking to who I assumed was Emmett.I rolled my eyes and turned my head, picking at my wallet. I faintly wondered how much money should I bring. Jasper suddenly yanked my arm and stormed out the door, me being dragged along. I growled and jerked my arm out of his grip. "What's your problem?" I yelled, snarling.

He shook his head. "Come on, get in the car. Quick." He said, rushing me to the car and slipping into the driver seat himself. I grumbled as I sank into the passenger seat. "What's so specail about this club?" I murmured, noticing his hurry as he sped down the streets. He almost seemed frantic. "Hush." was all he said to me. I frowned more, not so sure if I wanted to go with Jasper seeming like he needed to get to this club or die trying.

As soon as we got there, I saw Emmett. Not to hard to spot, seeing as he was the tallest and biggest man there. "Edward! Jasper!" He called, running toward us. He grabbed my hand and slammed his shoulder against my own, patting my back in a greeting. I groaned once more and glared.

"Emmett, please. I just woke up dick." I growled. Jasper chuckled, but remained edgy even as Emmett gave him a bro-hug. "Hurry, let's get inside." Jasper said, almost shoving us in. "Damnit Jasper, what's wrong with you?" I snarled, tired of his pushy attitude.

He shrugged, but looked down over the dance floor a couple of times, then his ocean eyes washed upward to the stairs that lead upstairs. He seemed captivated, I glanced to Emmett who was staring in the same direction with the same awed expression of Jasper. "Emmett? Jasper?" I called, snapping my fingers infront of their faces. Jasper pulled away from me and began to walk toward the stairs.

"Jasper where are you going?" I demanded. Jasper grinned toward me. "To get me a peice of heaven." He replied, still with the low southern drawl to his voice. He walked up the stairs, every step quicker than the last until he was all but sprinting up those stairs. Emmett fidged before he nodded. "Me too." He quickly added, bounding up those same stairs.

I frowned and glanced down to the dance floor, noticing some people holding another way too close. I also realized most of their faces were burried into the necks of their dance partners. I focused on this one coupling with a blonde haired man, nuzzling his dusted features into the throat of a fiery red head's neck. She almost seemed tranquil, tilting her head back. A pleasured expression on her face with her lips parting open as if in a silent moan.

I walked slightly closer, almost narrowing my eyes on the guy, when I noticed the steam of red liquid slowly dripping down her collarbone. I was mortified as I realized this was a vampire club. Why did Jasper and Emmett bring me here? I was completely disguisted with vampires, thinking them to be monsters. I looked up toward the stairs and felt my heart pound at the throat of Jasper and Emmett being a victim.

I took one last glimpse of the dance floor, now seeing the couples in a whole different light before racing up those steps. I stared down the hallway of doors once I got to the top and rushed down, listening in to some doors.

Some doors, I heard moaning behind and groans. Others I heard whips and cracks, wails and screams. I tried my best not to linger until I reached the last door. I leaned in and heard Jasper's sourthern drawl. "Are you hungry?" The person he was talking to must've nodded or whispered because I heard no reply. "Why did you wait so long?" I couldn't listen to the answer before Jasper whispered.

I couldn't hear the words he spoke but I realized that the person must've been a vampire since I heard that disguisting crunch. I expected Jasper to scream but was stricken when he instead moaned in pleasure. I heard Emmett whispering too, but once again, couldn't catch any of the words.

I grew sick and left the door, my hand fisted to my mouth as I moved away. I ran down the stairs and had to push my way through the crowd toward the bartender. "Vodka." I said weakly to the bartender who nodded his head, almost smirking at my sick form. I shook my head, running my hands through my bronzed hair, ignoring the fact that I was surronded by vampires. From what I heard, vampires grabbed whatever human they could, should they not be 'marked' or 'claimed'.

The shot of vodka arrived and I hungrily grabbed it, downing it quickly. I glanced around just to make sure no vampire came near me. I noticed the fire of hair coming closer and realized why I knew it. It was the woman I saw before, the one who I realized was being bitten by a vampire. I scowled, almost ashamed of being the same race of her. Until I saw the glinting fangs under her red lips and almost sighed with relief.

"What's a gorgeous hunk like you doing alone in a club like this?" A feminine voice cooed into my ear. I felt her hands running down my back and felt shivers in my spine. "Drinking." I replied plainly. She frowned before she grinned once more, slipping into the seat besides me. "What's your name?" I glanced to the stairs. "Edward." I muttered. "Edward... A handsome name for a handsome man." She whispered, seductively. I frowned and faked a smile toward her. "You?" I asked. "Victoria." She smiled widely, flicking her fiery mane. I nodded and turned my head. "Listen Victoria. I should get going, my friends are up there, waiting for me." I excused myself.

She pouted before she came up infront of me, pressing her cool hands into my chest. "But Eddy, you and I can have so much more fun here. If you just stay with me." She said, fluttering her eyes seductively. I gazed into her golden eyes, knowing she was trying to entrance me, but felt nothing but disguist at her vampiric nature.

"Listen. I really have to go. Maybe later." I said, pulling her hands off my chest and quickly diving into the crowd again. However, Victoria had something else in mind and followed me.

"Edward. We could get a room up there and play." She cooed into my ear. I felt her breath and shook once more, frowning even more. "Look, I _really_ have to go." I growled now, wanting no part of her. "Victoria." I heard a chiding voice call out. "Leave my pet alone." I glanced up, about the mouth off the vampire who _dared_ to claim me. I was frozen as I saw a petite woman on the stairs. Emmett and Jasper right behind her, but I didn't see them.

All that was in my vision was her. Her mahogany hair curling around her heart-shaped face. Her skin that held an alabaster color with a wintry luster. Her deep blood red nails gripping onto the railing while her eyes were the most preicing I've ever seen. Depth and complex innocence shining through her intelligent form. She held her head high, as if she knew she was a beauty to be worshipped, and indeed she was. She seemed so fragile, with her tiny form. But I could feel the danger lurking inside her. She was a force to be reckon with, but I couldn't see past those eyes. Innocent, Intelligent and chocolate goodness.

* * *

Pardon me for it not being that good. My baby boy was currently sick yesterday, and I made a mistake of feeding one of our horses the wrong feed. Hopefully I caught it in time. It was also kinda rushed since my grandma came over to stay. :( so yeah, I promise the next chapter will be much better, hopefully I'll re-do this one and make it much better. Dedicated to morty pie to make him feel better. D wolfie go clean that cut now missy. I think I'll just keep the 3 reviews for one chapter. Cause afterall, who wants to write a review?


End file.
